bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:STrangE AdVenT/Komedy Kombat!
Yes, the exclamation point is necessary anywayssss this looks to be a Mortal Kombat parody. WRONG! I just liked the title and it involves BCC people fighting each other. I really know nothing about Mortal Kombat, I've only played DC vs Mortal Kombat. If you really want to feel more like a Mortal Kombat parody you can listen to the theme song for 10 hours on YouTube. (Set the speed to 2 if you have Google Chrome or as I call it The Chrome. It sounds cooler and more dramatic. Anyways set the speed to 2 or something really fast to give this more of a komedy feel) I think I should shut up now and start the komedy , have you ever noticed that I talk too much online? #Biofantalkstoomuchonline. Give examples in the comments with that # okay? Now lets start this crazy komedy! *Music Starts* Boop, boop, boop, boop, boop. Test your Might! Tight! White! Might! Wife! Quite! #Biofancan'trhyme Test your something! Komedy Kombat! Dang! I don't know the rest of the song! Lets skip the intro. Round 1! Ihunt Vs Keplers! Keplers wins due to Ihunt not being on this Wiki! Keplers: Hooray! I win! Too bad Ihunt couldn't make it though. Round 2! Bot- I mean errr Bionicle_Fanataic Vs Goldeneaglefire! BF: I'd say some chessy intro fight scene but Biofan won't write me in one! Goldie: Uh something something. Dang Biofan! Write something epic! Fan1 is watching in the stands Fan1: Sorry, I couldn't think of anything! Both fighters stand in the corner of each other. Not fighting for some reason. BF: You take the first hit! Goldie: No you take the fist hit! They do nothing Fan1: This is getting boring , while they're fighting lets go to Round 3! Round 3! MaceD(Leo) Vs Mace! Mace: Power of fists get real punchy! MaceD: There can only be one Mace. Mace: MACE SMASH! #Comicbookyrefrences MaceD dodges the attack. Fan1: Just imagine he's the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon Mace! Mace suddenly gets really angry and charges at MaceD instantly knocking him out. Mace wins! Round 4! Mini-Lewa Vs Baka! ML: *Takes out bazooka* Time to get blown up! That was terrible! Baka: {Insert Original Battle Taunt Here!} ML fires bazooka. Baka somehow despite the impossibility of it dodges it. #LazyWriting ML: #You'regonnalose! Baka: I don't think so! *Turns to Toa Baka* ML: What?! Hey no fair! You're taller than me! Baka picks up ML by the foot. Baka Wins! Round 5! Mal Vs Karkon! Karkon: This is stupid! Mal: I know! Karkon stares into Mal's eyes. Mal runs away scared. Fan1: OOOoo he just gave him the death stare! #DaDeathstare #Therearetoomanyhashtags Round 6! Nameless Text Vs SW! You can't hit what you can't see! SW: Such a cliche line right there. P W N A T T A C K ! SW:Missed me! Not for long! ---------------> SW: Uh oh.... BAM! Nameless Text Wins! Round 7! VF Vs Bioniclefan1! Fan1: *Takes out Golf Club* Batter Up! Karkon facepalms VF: Why does he get a golf club?! Thats totally a unfair advantage! Fan1: What do you expect me to lose in my own Komedy?! No Siree! Fan1 starts swinging at VF VF: AHHH get me out of this crazy place! Bioniclefan1 Wins! Round 8! Rakoro Vs Typhoid! Rakoro: RAKORO SURRENDER! RAKORO SURRENDER! Typhoid Wins! Typhoid: Yes! Round 9! Fakoro Vs Gaz! Fakoro: Ummmm good luck. Gaz: Good luck to you too! Fakoro starts to walk up to Gaz but falls over knocking himself out Gaz Wins! Round 10! Alienduck Vs Ignika! AD: Prepare to be beaten! Ignika: Fear my Kanohi! Ignika uses his Kanohi Ignika to transform AD into his guardian. Ignika Wins! Round 11 LQ Vs IDK LQ Wins! Try Outs Over! I'm forgetting someone aren't I? I'm dreadfully sorry if I forgot someone please tell me who I forgot. Its so hard to memorize everyone on this wiki. Note: People who are new to this wiki I didn't forget you I just met you but if you wanna be in this komedy just ask. And Goldie and B_F whoever posts I Win! in the comments first gets to win the round. Finalists! Keplers Ignika Gaz Me! Karkon Nameless Text Category:Blog posts